Ken Akamatsu
|birth_place = Kanagawa Prefecture |residence = Tokyo |nationality = Japanese |other_names = |known_for = Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, Love Hina |education = Department of Literature country literature course graduate of Chuo University |occupation = Mangaka |years_active = |home_town = |height = 168 cm |weight = 65 kg |religion = |spouse = Kanon Akamatsu |children = |parents = |signature = |website = Ken Akamatsu's Website |footnotes = }} is a Japanese mangaka from Tokyo. Sailor Moon was his introduction to anime and manga fandom. In his teens, Akamatsu applied himself to Film Study (it is speculated that this is where he got the idea for Love Hina). Eventually, he became famous as an illustrator featured in Comiket (a comic convention held bi-annually in Japan). He used the pen name . Akamatsu, still in college (Japanese literature course at Chuo University), then proceeded to win the Weekly Shonen Magazine award twice. Soon after he graduated, his "A Kid's Game for One Summer" was awarded the coveted 50th Shonen Magazine Newcomer's Award. After a big hit with A.I. Love You, he finally made a grand success with his new manga, Love Hina. The series appeared in Weekly Shonen Magazine and has been collected in eleven volumes (with fourteen volumes in total), which have sold over 6 million copies in Japan, and received the Kodansha Manga Award for shōnen in 2001. Akamatsu had added elements of his own life experiences to the story, and this was said to have induced a unique feeling to the manga especially for Western readers, whose lack of familiarity with Japanese culture for the most part added to the effect. The series, published in America in 2002, was especially well received in many overseas countries - Akamatsu was surprised that even foreign readers found Love Hina to be "cute" and to their liking. He is now married to 'Kanon' Akamatsu, who was previously a singer/idol. He is currently working on his latest manga series, Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, which is his longest running manga so far, which, like Love Hina, has also been made into an anime series. A second independent retelling of Negima was made called Negima!?. The first anime adaption was produced by XEBEC, and the second retelling produced by Shaft. Shaft also produces all of the OVAs for Negima! Magister Negi Magi and is currently making a new Negima! OVA , Negima! Magister Negi Magi ~Shiroki Tsubasa Ala Alba~, and a newer series of OVAs, Maho Sensei Negima! Mo Hitotsu no Sekai ~Another World~ Along with working on the Negima manga, he was also helping with the live action Negima! series. Manga works * Itsudatte My Santa! * A.I. Love You * Love Hina * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi * Hito Natsu no Kids Game * Mao Chan Anime works * Love Hina * Negima!: Magister Negi Magi * Ground Defense Force! Mao-chan (story, character designs) * Itsudatte My Santa!''Johnston, Chris. "My Santa". (December 2007) ''Newtype USA. p. 103. References External links * [http://www.ailove.net/ AI Love Network へ ようこそ! (AI Love Network he yōkoso!) - Ken Akamatsu's personal site] * Ken Akamatsu at Anime News Network * [http://kanon00.com/ 赤松佳音のオフィシャルWEBサイト Akamatsu Kanon no Ofisharu WEB Saito "Kanon (Mrs. Akamatsu) Official Web Site"] * Ken Akamatsu Forums (Fan site) ca:Ken Akamatsu da:Ken Akamatsu de:Ken Akamatsu es:Ken Akamatsu eo:Akamatsu Ken fr:Ken Akamatsu gl:Ken Akamatsu ko:아카마쓰 겐 id:Ken Akamatsu it:Ken Akamatsu ms:Ken Akamatsu ja:赤松健 pl:Ken Akamatsu pt:Ken Akamatsu ru:Акамацу, Кэн sq:Ken Akamatsu simple:Ken Akamatsu fi:Ken Akamatsu sv:Ken Akamatsu th:เคน อาคามัตสึ vi:Akamatsu Ken zh:赤松健 Category:1968 births Category:Chuo University alumni Category:H dojin creators * Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:Winner of Kodansha Manga Award (Shōnen)